


Ordinary Hogwarts teachers days

by Arishascooby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishascooby/pseuds/Arishascooby
Summary: au, where the Super Junior are Hogwarts teachers, but that doesn't stop them from wreaking chaos by getting on the nerves of a Headmaster Leeteuk. Especially, yehyuk succeed in this, who since school days have not been able to sort out their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [просто обычные будни преподавателей в Хогвартсе](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743019) by Arishascooby. 



> Hello guys, I got this idea after the harry potter movie marathon i had this winter holiday *_*  
> english is not my native language so i'm really sorry for mistakes, but I tried my best:D  
> hope you enjoy this story:3

• Jongwoon. Graduated from the Hufflepuff. Now he is a Potions Teacher. Among the students, he has the nickname "vampire", because at thirty-six he looks twenty, sometimes people get confused and think that he is one of the pupils. And yes, he really has a lot of female fans among his students.

• Hyukjae. Graduated from the Ravenclaw. Now he is a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A favorite of all students, because although difficult his lessons are always very interesting and exciting, however, after such lessons, some of the students end up in a hospital bed. Sometimes, it's Hyukjae himself who ends up in the hospital wing.

• Leeteuk. The Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the strongest wizards of this generation. He is the only one able to cope with the chaos that is happening at Hogwarts (it's not just about the students, the teachers here are also a bit chaotic and energetic). 

• Heechul is his right-hand man and substitute teacher. He appears at school infrequently, but always very effectively. Almost all pupils are afraid of him because of his image, but actually Heechul is good in all disciplines and calmly replaces teachers when they are sick. 

• Shindong. The Care of Magical Creatures professor. He has a good relationship with all the students and teachers, but with Hyukjae he has a special bond. Jongwoon thinks it's because Hyuk is a monkey, and Shindong has had mutual love with animals.

• Donghae. The Broomstick Flying teacher, helps with Quidditch training. Hyukjae's best friend since high school. Basically, became a teacher because of his bbf. He often gets into trouble, but always get away with it (because he is the Headmaster’s favorite, and who can be mad at this cutie with puppy eyes?)

• Ryeowook. Became a Herbology teacher because he always loved to tinker with plants. At first glance, he is the sweetest person in the world, but make no mistake about him. At any moment, he can repulse a person with just one sentence. Hits rarely, but right on target. However, with friends Ryeowook is really a sweetest cutie, especially with his two best friends: Jongwoon and Kyuhyun.

• Kyuhyun. Became a Divination teacher because the boy always drawn to everything unknown and mysterious. He has the gift of foresight, which he inherited from his grandmother. Don’t make him angry, otherwise he will predict the most terrible future for you. Best friend with Jongwoon and Ryeowook. He always asks Kim to make him a firewhiskey, but the elder is already tired of telling Kyu that he doesn't do such things. Still Jongwoon prepares a hangover potion for the younger every time, because those who seek shall find and Cho finds his alcohol at Siwon’s.

• Siwon. The Healing spells teacher. Helps a healer at the hospital wing. Annoyed by Hyukjae and Donghae because their students always end up in a hospital bed. Due to his good nature, he can never refuse alcoKyu. Although Choi doesn’t drink much, but he has endless stocks of alcoholic beverages. No, this is not alcohol from the hospital. Siwon just is the richer one, and apparently, because of his image he constantly receives alcohol as a gift. Due to different personalities, Siwon always quarrels with Ryowook, Kyuhyun reconciles them and after that, these drunken boys always go to Jongwoon’s place.

“Here is a drunkard, I’ll not give you any more potion against a hangover, suffer. It's your own fault!”

“But it was for a good cause. See, hyung, they're best friends again!”

Sometimes Hyukjae would come with them. The boy drank rarely, but memorably.

In fact, Hyukjae and Jongwoon had a pretty interesting relationship as well. In ordinary life, Hyukjae is a serious person. He was Ravenclaw prefect when he studied at Hogwarts and is now head of Ravenclaw house. Nevertheless, next to Jongwoon, he becomes a child and always teases the older boy. Kim himself is a very quiet person, but Hyukjae knows how to piss off anyone, even the calmest wizard. By the way, without understanding how, Jongwoon became head of Hufflepuff house. No wonder the competition between these houses erupted in earnest. All because of their competitive and ever-arguing heads.

“Please tell your students to stop sending me love potions. I am too old for them and I would like to date someone without using magic.”

“But you yourself teach them how to make these potions!”

“I have to teach them how to make these potions, it's in the curriculum, idiot.”

“And after that, you still ask for my help.”

“You're just jealous that you don’t receive any love potions.”

However, it turned out that Jongwoon was wrong. The next day he had to save the poor man from a strong love potion that one of the students mixed into Hyukjae's drink. All because this idiot drags into his mouth everything that comes to hand, especially his favorite strawberry milk, which perfectly disguises the love potion. By the way, what did she find in this fool?

“You're such a dummy when you're in love with someone. Your pickup lines at the kindergarten level.”

“Hyung, I was under the influence of the potion, it doesn't count”

“As his best friend, I confirm that even without the effect of the potion, he is talking the same nonsense!” Donghae stepped into the conversation, getting an annoyed look from Hyukjae. Donghae was Jongwoon's favorite for a reason.

***

Jongwoon and Hyukjae were in the headmaster's office. Leeteuk stared at their guilty faces for a long time and then sighed heavily. He had enough problems with his students, why did he also have to look after the teachers.

“Both of you, explain yourself. Why did you start a food battle in the dining room in front of your students, who looking at you also started throwing food? What example do you set for the younger generation? Why did I even make you heads of your houses? No, not like this. Why did I even hire you as teachers?”

“He started it!” Jongwoon jabbed a finger in Hyukjae's side, knowing well that he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help himself. Magically, whenever Kim was around Lee, he lost his adequacy every time.

“Why on earth is it my fault? Actually, it was Donghae who accidentally threw an orange at you” Hyukjae objected.

“But in truth he was aiming at you!” Jongwoon did not calm down. “And you giggled so annoyingly that I could not resist. You deserve to be hit by an apple on your stupid head.”

The two could have argued forever, but then a cheerful Heechul entered the room.

“Teukie, you won't believe what happened in the dining room! Hyukie and Jongwoon once again got into a hassle that turned into an epic food battle. Fortunately, I stood at the exit and quickly left this chaos. But you should have seen Jongwoon's indignant face at the start of the battle, such a cutie.”

Heechul finally stopped, noticing three displeased glances directed at him.

“Oh, so you're already in the know.”

“Heechul, you were supposed to stop the mess, not leave it!” Leeteuk lamented.

“And dirty my beautiful outfit? No thanks. By the way, who won?”

“Heechul, it doesn't matter!” Leeteuk protested again. What wrong did he do to deserve all this? “Both of you, punished! No Hogsmeade this week.”

“But we are already adults,” Jongwoon and Hyukjae began to resent together, but Leeteuk was adamant.

As the boys left the office, it suddenly dawned on Hyukjae.

“If you think about it, Donghae started this whole mess and he is the one to be punished, not us.”

“That's right, he get away with it again.” Jongwoon sighed, and suddenly he had an interesting idea.

“Do you want to help me punish this little villain? I was just planning to test a new potion, but I didn't know on whom.”

“Deal,” Hyukjae smiled conspiratorially.

After a couple of hours, Jongwoon and Hyukjae were back in the headmaster's office.

“Please explain why is Donghae barking instead of talking? I can't even understand what he is saying.”

“Wow, now Donghae not only has a puppy look, but speech,” Hyukjae chuckled. Jongwoon honestly tried to hide his smile, but it turned out pretty badly.

“I know this is your trick.” Leeteuk glared at a couple. Seriously, they were all over thirty and they behave worse than first years.

“Do you have any proof?” Hyukjae raised an eyebrow, not afraid at all of the director's anger.

“Just disenchant him,” Leeteuk sighed. “He still has lessons to teach. If Donghae speaks like a human again within half an hour, I’ll annul your punishment.”

“I certainly don't know how my beloved friend managed to get into such a funny situation, but as a good hyung, I will help him. I have one antidote, just for such a case,” Jongwoon smirked mysteriously, not noticing the admiring look from his partner in prank and annoyed from the director.

“Just don't get involved in any more trouble, please. At least until the end of this week. I've had enough of the students' hassle.” Leeteuk wearily returned to his chair.

“We'll try,” Jongwoon assured him.

“But we can't promise anything,” Hyukjae added cheekily. Fortunately, Jongwoon saved him from Leeteuk's anger, quickly dragging the youngest out of the room, professionally blocking the enraged director's spell. Kim already had one boy that needed to be disenchanted, he didn’t want to deal with his dummy friend.

“Hyung, it was fun,” Lee smiled as they left the Leeteuk’s office. “It turns out you’re not such a bore.”

“This is a very dubious compliment,” Jongwoon shook his head, pulling out a flask of potion from his bag. “Give it to your friend. And tell him that if next time he misses the target again, I have many other potions that I will definitely try on him without hesitation.”

“Wow, hyung, you're so cool when you threaten someone. Keep this up and you will definitely win my heart.” Hyukjae took the potion from Jongwoon's hands and smiled brightly, then waved goodbye and left confused boy with an incomprehensible trembling in his chest. Damn, Jongwoon had a problem.

“Wait hyung, did I hear you correctly? Do you really wanna get drunk tonight?” Kyuhyun looked at his friend in surprise.

“That's right, I need to relax and think about something,” Jongwoon replied as if nothing had happened. “Call Ryeowook, I need him for moral support.”

***

“It's been a long time since we were all three together,” Ryeowook smiled, hugging his best friends. They decided to arrange a booze in Jongwoon's office; anyway, they would come here for a hangover potion after.

"Spit it out." Kyuhyun opened the first bottle of firewhiskey and expertly poured it into three glasses. Actually, it’s better for Jongwoon not to drink at all, because his tolerance for alcohol was very low, but only in this way he could gather all his courage and confess to friends, but most importantly to himself in his feelings.

“I think I like Hyukjae,” Jongwoon muttered quietly, expecting surprised exclamations from his best friends, but they just shrugged and grinned.

“Congratulations! Finally, you figured it out,” Kyuhyun chuckled, clinking glasses with a smiling Ryeowook.

“Not even twenty years have passed.”

“Hey! What are you speaking about?” Jongwoon looked irritated at his friends.

“Hyung, admit it, you and Hyukjae have crush on each other since high school, but instead of confessing your feelings, you decided to bicker with each other like two first years.” Kyuhyun shook his head.

“I didn't like him at school,” Jongwoon started to object, but Ryeowook stopped him.

“Remember how you were always lost in Hogwarts corridors, and Hyukjae, as the prefect, constantly accompanied you to your room?”

“You know that I have problems with orientation in space. Hogwarts is always changing the path to the Hufflepuff tower,” Jongwoon muttered embarrassedly.

“I assume that at first you were really lost, but admit that later you began to “lost” on purpose, just to spend more time with Hyukjae.”

“Okay, there’s some truth in that,” Jongwoon surrendered, taking another sip of firewhiskey.

“Then I see no problem, just confess your feelings to Hyukjae and you two can finally be a really cute couple. Also, most likely, the love potions from the students will finally stop bothering you,” smiled Ryeowook.

“But Hyukjae doesn't like me,” Jongwoon sighed.

“Are you blind? Trust me Hyukjae is so whipped on you.” Kyu shook his head. “Why do you think he accompanied you to room every time during our high school and constantly tease you now?”

“Because he was the prefect and now he is the head of rival house?” suggested Kim.

“He was the prefect of Ravenclaw and your house is Hufflepuff, you bastard. He could easily leave you to your prefect,” Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “but he still helped you himself, because he wanted it.”

“They are right, I wanted it,” suddenly another voice interrupted their conversation. Jongwoon looked up to see Hyukjae standing in the doorway of his office.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oops, sorry hyung, I completely forgot that I invited Hyukjae hyung to join our booze,” Kyuhyun said. “In my defense, I didn’t know we were going to discuss your feelings for him.”

“Well, maybe it's fate. I think you two have something to talk about.” Ryeowook smiled. Ignoring his panicking best friend, he grabbed his second best friend and headed for the exit of the room, leaving Jongwoon and Hyukjae alone.

“I knew that in our school years you pretended to be lost. You did it too often, very suspiciously,” Lee smirked as he sat down next to the embarrassed hyung.

“Please don’t tease me,” Jongwoon pouted, taking another swig of firewhiskey.

“But teasing you has already become a habit for so many years,” Hyukjae smiled kindly and then sharply became serious.

“Hyung, what you said is true? Did you really like me before?”

“Yes,” Jongwoon confirmed, realizing that it was pointless to deny the obvious, alcohol really made him a little braver. “Actually I like you very much now as well.”

“Are you serious?” Hyukjae asked again, not believing what he heard.

“How many times do I have to say it again so that you get it?” Kim looked irritably at the confused youngest. “I like you, dummy, apparently, since high school, but I stubbornly denied it, thinking that you would never like me romantically, because you constantly teased me before and keep doing it now.”

“You say it because you really think so, not because you are drunk, right, hyung?” The younger still doubted.

“I haven't had time to get drunk yet. Unfortunately. But if you continue to evade answering my confession, I will definitely get drunk. Or I'll get drunk with grief when you reject my feelings,” Jongwoon muttered, reaching out for the bottle, but the youngest got ahead of him.

“If I say that your feelings are mutual, will you get drunk too?” Lee asked, taking a sip of the drink straight from the bottle.

“Hey, that's my alcohol!” Kim protested, trying to realize where the younger was leading.

“Then come and get it," Hyukjae smiled insolently, challenging Jongwoon.

If he didn't have alcohol in his blood, Kim likely would have escaped from that room long ago, but Jongwoon couldn’t back down from the challenge, not when Lee Hyukjae challenged him. Jongwoon approached the younger boy and immediately kissed him. Apparently, Lee didn’t expect such persistence from the elder, but of course he kissed him back. To be honest, Hyukjae had long dreamed about it. God, they were such idiots and wasted so much time.

"Mine," Jongwoon mumbled against Hyukjae’s lips, taking the bottle of firewhiskey from his hands.

“Me or alcohol?” the younger asked cheerfully, licking his lips.

“Do you want to be mine?” Jongwoon asked uncertainly.

“Hyung, I really like you since high school, honestly. Do you remember the last time I walked you to Hufflepuff tower? Actually I tried to kiss you, but we were interrupted, and then you started avoiding me,” Hyukjae said. 

“I panicked then, I thought I was wishful thinking. My feelings for you suddenly hit me, and I thought you would hate me for them,” Jongwoon admitted, recalling his school days.

“Well, instead, I hated the fact that you ignored me, which is why I began to tease you, in order to somehow get your attention back, and then I just couldn’t stop, because you are very cute, when you are angry. And I got at least a little of your attention again. Hyung, we are such fools, why didn't we confess to each other right away?”

“We were young and stupid,” Jongwoon sighed.

“We are old now and still stupid,” Hyukjae chuckled, hugging the embarrassed boy.

“I'm not old yet. Thirty-six is the prime of youth,” pouted Kim.

“Are you actually thirty-six? I heard that everyone calls you a vampire. Maybe you are actually three hundred years old.”

“Vampires don't exist and you know it very well.”

“Then how to explain the fact that you are so beautiful?” Hyukjae asked innocently.

"God, Donghae was right, you flirt terribly even without a love potion,” Jongwoon laughed. Hyukjae pouted.

“By the way, I hope the girls will stop sending you love potions when they find out that their beautiful "vampire" is dating now.

“I told you a long time ago to scold your kids. I don’t know why Ravenclaws are sending more of these potions.” Jongwoon shook his head with a smile.

“Well, I can't even blame them for that, you have a special influence on Ravenclaws,” Hyukjae muttered. “You always have.”

“Then I really should upset your house because I only need one,” Jongwoon grinned, looking at the younger's lips.

“I hope you're talking about their head,” Hyukjae said innocently.

“Unfortunately, you're right,” Kim sighed faked, but when he saw the younger’s indignant face, he immediately laughed and kissed the younger on his pouting cute lips.

The next morning, Jongwoon will still suffer from a hangover, because he shouldn't have been drinking so much firewhiskey. Still his mood didn’t deteriorate from this, because he finally started dating Hyukjae. None of the teaching staff were surprised by the news. It turned out that everyone had long made a bet about when these fools would come together. Surprisingly Leeteuk won this bet, truly an amazing wizard! But if Leeteuk thought that after that the couple would stop getting into trouble, he was deeply mistaken. Instead of squabbling with each other, they decided to join forces against others, and now the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses began to compete with Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Leeteuk definitely didn't deserve all this mess and chaos.


	2. Lost Jongwoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon is always lost in the corridors of Hogwarts and Hyukjae, as a good prefect (of a completely different house, by the way), always helps the poor hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I didn't plan to write this, but some of you said that they wouldn't mind reading the story of yehyuk in school years and find out about Jongwoon's feelings and worries*_* so I really wrote it:D hope, you'll like it:3

Jongwoon got lost. Again. Yes, the boy had already spent six years in Hogwarts, but still couldn’t get used to the eternal change of direction of stairs and endless corridors of the same type. You can't blame him for occasionally getting lost on his way to Hufflepuff tower, he had some problems with orientation in space. It was hereditary. His parents are as clumsy and absent-minded as he is. At least, these thoughts consoled the boy a little. A dimly familiar, mocking voice pulled Jongwoon out of his thoughts of his poor life.

“Hey, you look pretty bad. I might think that you are lost or something.”

Jongwoon looked tiredly at the boy who was standing next to him. Kim didn't even notice when he approached him. It seem Jongwoon was a little distracted today.

Lee Hyukjae was a year younger than Kim himself was, so their classes almost didn’t intersect, but the elder still knew him. Hyukjae was Ravenclaw prefect and one of the smartest students of Hogwarts and was the favorite of all teachers. Despite this, Lee often got into trouble, because his best friend Donghae was always causing chaos around him, and Hyukjae dealt with it. Or he made more chaos himself. It’s not surprising that the whole school knew and was even a little afraid of this duet.

Jongwoon wasn’t a very sociable guy and during all the years of studying at Hogwarts, he hardly exchanged with Hyukjae a few phrases, so Kim didn’t expect Lee to pay attention to him at all. Seeing the older's confused and slightly panicked gaze, Hyukjae seemed to start to panic a little too.

“Don't tell me that you are really lost.”

"I think, I did," Jongwoon admitted, embarrassed.

“So you think you are lost or are you really lost?” Hyukjae asked, grinning awkwardly.

“Are you always so clueless with strangers?” Jongwoon immediately began to get annoyed. Usually Kim is difficult to piss off, but for some reason this ravenclaw caused him strange feelings that he had never noticed in himself until that moment. It was annoying, for sure. Even then, Jongwoon knew perfectly well that the younger's sticky smile didn’t bode well for him.

“Do you always lose your temper so quickly?” Hyukjae asked, smiling again. “We're not strangers actually. You are Kim Jongwoon, studying at Hufflepuff, one year older than I, good at making potions. Have you forgotten? We had a couple of joint potions classes last year. Professor Kang constantly praised you. To be honest, I envy you a little, making potions is still a little tricky for me.”

“I didn't think you remember me, Hyukjae,” Jongwoon muttered embarrassedly.

“See, you remember me too,” Lee smiled.

“Everyone knows you,” for some reason, objected Jongwoon, “you are ravenclaw prefect and one of the best students of Hogwarts. I think I even dreamed about you once because Professor Park praised you and your abilities throughout the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.”

“Wow, didn't know that you were dreaming of me,” Hyukjae chuckled.

“Stop it, this is a misunderstanding” Jongwoon blushed eerily. Why did he even say that? Could he be even more awkward?

“You’re such a cutie when you’re embarrassed,” Hyukjae smirked, “let's go, I'll walk you to your tower.”

“Why?” Kim surprised.

“I thought you were lost, dummy. As a prefect, I’m obliged to help lost souls in search of their quarters,” Lee chuckled, receiving a light slap on the head with the elder's small hand. “Ouch, what was it for?”

“I'm not dummy, you ignorant boy,” Jongwoon pouted, but still accepted Hyukjae's help, because Kim no longer had the strength to argue with the younger one and he wanted to get to his room as soon as possible.

During their short walk to the Hufflepuff tower, Jongwoon realized that Hyukjae was an interesting person. Kim was quite difficult to get along with new people and it took him a while to open up to strangers, but Lee magically managed to immediately charm him with his ease and pure. Even Hyukjae's jokes were harmless.

“Please, don't get lost anymore, hyung. However, if it suddenly happens again, you can always call me for help. I'll be your knight in shining armor,” ravenclaw winked goodbye, and Jongwoon struggled to contain his blush.

“If you keep talking nonsense, you’ll have a shining black eye,” Kim shouted after him, but still couldn’t help smiling. Oh, this impudent boy!

***

“Why are you walking around Hogwarts again at this late hour? You should be in your bed by now.” Jongwoon glared at his high school friends. You might be asking why he was even friends with the second years. Well, Jongwoon's family was a good friends with Ryeowook's family, so Kim perceived the little hufflepuff like his little brother. They even have the same last names, so people actually believed that they were siblings. And where Ryeowook was, his same year old best friend Kyuhyun also was there. For reasons unclear to Jongwoon the slytherin annoyed him every time they met. Why was Ryeowook even friends with this little brat?

“But you're not in your bed either!” Kyuhyun retorted indignantly.

“Yeah, but I'm already an adult, so I can stay awake longer than you,” Jongwoon smirked, tousling the boy's hair on purpose, knowing well how annoying it was.

“Hyung, how many times should I tell you not to touch my hair,” Cho whined, pushing the older boy away from him.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Kim asked, trying to hide a smile as he looked at the pouting Kyuhyun. This cutie.

“Hyung, we just wanted to try the new spell we learned today. You will be surprised when you see!” Ryeowook responded enthusiastically and, not paying attention to the warning look of the elder, he immediately pointed his wand at him and clearly pronounced a spell.

“Wow, it worked! Look at yourself, hyung, so handsome,” the younger ones squealed happily, as Jongwoon looked for a mirror in his backpack. The boy knew this spell: it changed the color of his hair, but he still had no idea what color his little friend had chosen.

“Pink, seriously, Wookie?” Jongwoon sighed, “Of all the different colors, you choose pink.”

“But pink suits you very well,” Ryeowook looked at the hyung with his innocent eyes, and Jongwoon couldn't be angry with this adorable boy.

“They’re right, pink suits you very well,” suddenly a new voice interrupted their conversation. Jongwoon, without even looking at the source of the sound, realized who it was. Damn, they're in trouble.

“Damn, we're in trouble,” Kyuhyun voiced Jongwoons’s thoughts and, taking Ryeowook by the hand, quickly rushed to the other end of the corridor. Ryeowook barely had time to shout «bye, hyung» when the two boys immediately disappeared around the bend. Jongwoon sighed and turned to face the well-known ravenclaw.

“Hi, Hyukjae.”

“Hey, Jongwoon hyung,” Lee smiled. How could someone smile so brightly at such a late hour?

“Listen, don't scold them, please,” Jongwoon said to the prefect, “the children are just fooling around. I'll talk to them tomorrow so they don't wander around school late at night. It's not a fact that they will listen to me, but I really hope so.”

“I started to think that you personally incite young boys to take night walks,” Hyukjae chuckled, gaily examining the top of the elder’s head, “Children have talent. Pink is definitely your color.”

“Yes, but I will definitely be scolded tomorrow if I come to lessons like this,” Kim sighed, blushing slightly from the younger's compliment.

“What’s the problem? Just cancel the spell” Hyukjae grinned.

“About this...,” Jongwoon looked down in embarrassment, “I don’t remember the spell that will give me back my dark hair.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Lee surprised and laughed brightly. “This is the level of the second year of study!”

“I know, but usually I don't use this spell and didn't even think that I would ever need it,” Kim defended himself.

“Of course, I could help you, but what will I get for it?” Hyukjae asked slyly.

“Maybe I don't remember how to return the hair color to my real one, but I haven't forgotten the spell itself!” suddenly Jongwoon’s childish mischievous side woke up, so after Kim quickly cast a spell, Hyukjae's hair immediately changed color.

“Bright blue, seriously, hyung?” The boy chuckled, looking at his reflection in the elder's mirror.

“For some reason I thought of a clear sky, because my last lesson was astronomy,” Jongwoon shrugged.

“It suits me, right?” Lee asked and Kim couldn’t even argue, because the youngest was right, Jongwoon really liked this hair color on Hyukjae. “Also it seems that blue goes very well with pink.”

“Why are you always saying such embarrassing things?” Jongwoon shook his head, blushing slightly.

“I'm just telling the truth. It's not my fault that you are so easily embarrassed, hyung. But don’t worry, I think it's cute. Also it's late, let's go, I'll walk you to your tower.”

“But today I’m not lost,” Jongwoon wanted to protest, but Hyukjae just laughed.

“For now. But knowing you, you’ll definitely turn the wrong turn and until the morning you’ll look for a way to your room.”

“I'm not that hopeless, you know,” Kim muttered.

“I know hyung. I'm just playing around with you,” Lee smiled apologetically. “Let me walk you, okay? I will be calmer if I know that you have reached your room safely.”

When did he become so attentive? Hyukjae was the prefect and that's why he insisted on helping Jongwoon, right? Kim deliberately decided to ignore the quiet inner voice that muttered, ‘He's the prefect of not your house.’

“I'll miss your pink hair,” Hyukjae sighed, returning both of them to their natural hair colors when they reached Hufflepuff tower.

“I’ll miss your blue hair too,” Jongwoon admitted after all.

“Oh, I knew you liked it.” Hyukjae smiled contentedly. “Good night, Jongwoon hyung. I hope you will see me in your sweet dream again.”

“It was only once and it was a nightmare!” shouted indignantly after the laughing boy Jongwoon. He annoyed him so much! But some kind of warm feeling appeared in his chest every time he meeting this dork. By the way, that night, hufflepuff did indeed have a dream about one mischievous ravenclaw, and it wasn’t a nightmare, but of course, Jongwoon will not admit it to anyone.

Gradually, late meetings with Hyukjae became a habit. Jongwoon wandered around the corridors of Hogwarts every time in the hope that he would stumble upon the Ravenclaw’s prefect and Lee always appeared in the most unexpected moments, catching the older boy by surprise, after that courageously volunteered to accompany him to the Hufflepuff tower. During these walks, they could discuss everything in the world for a long time, periodically bickering and harmlessly teasing each other, and Jongwoon really began to enjoy spending time with Hyukjae. They became good friends. But something about the word "friend" haunted Kim. Because he didn’t feel such awe and warmth for any of his friends as he did for Hyukjae.

“Hyung, are you going out with your boyfriend again?” Ryeowook asked one evening.

“What do you mean, Wookie? I don’t have a boyfriend” Jongwoon looked at the younger in surprise.

“Then who is Hyukjae hyung for you?” he asked.

“Why did you decide that he is my boyfriend?”

“Because you are always so happy when you see him. He always escorts you to our tower. Do you think I didn't notice how you giggle with him every night before you say goodbye? And your tender glances directed at each other! When I told my mom about you and Hyukjae hyung, she said that this is how couples in love act. Well, you can make no secret that you and Hyukjae hyung are dating.”

Jongwoon was so confused. He already suspected that his feelings for Hyukjae were more than just friendship. But he tried to suppress them in every possible way, because he was sure that Hyukjae wouldn’t like him back. He didn't want to ruin their newly-born friendship with unnecessary feelings. Maybe this will pass someday.

“Hyung, what are you thinking about?” Hyukjae pulled the boy out of his deep thoughts again.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” Jongwoon muttered in dismay.

“But I, honestly, called your name, but you were too deep in your thoughts.”

This time it was different. Yes, Hyukjae, as usual, volunteered to escort Jongwoon to his tower, but the tension between them was almost palpable. Perhaps it was Kim's recent realization that led to awkward behavior, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Hyung, are you even listening to me?” Lee pouted, looking worriedly at the elder, “You've got your head in the clouds. Did I do something wrong? Why are you shunning me?”

“It's not you, Hyukjae-ya, I'm sorry. I figured out something very strange and awkward today,” Jongwoon replied evasively.

“Hyung, you know you need to share your worries with your friends. I’ll listen to you, I promise. You and I are friends, right?”

Friends. Why could one word cause so much pain? When did Jongwoon become such a weakling? He couldn't even get mad at Hyukjae because it was completely his own fault. If only he hadn't caught these feelings for the boy.

“I have to go,” Kim hurriedly tried to get away from Hyukjae, but he abruptly caught the elder by the hand and pulled him to him. However, the boy slightly miscalculated the strength, and Jongwoon immediately flew into his arms, so they both almost lost their balance, but at the last moment Lee managed to keep them both on their feet.

“Sorry, I didn't think you were so light,” the younger muttered, not letting go of Jongwoon's embrace. “Look, Ryeowook told me something today, and that also confused me a little.”

Oh no, Hyukjae knew. He knew and would say for sure that he don’t want to see Jongwoon again. Damn Ryeowook and his long tongue!

“Hyung, I have to confess something to you,” Hyukjae began, and his gaze dropped involuntarily on the elder's lips. But Jongwoon was sure it was all his stupid imagination and some kind of foolish hope that perhaps his feelings were mutual. A boy like Hyukjae couldn't fall in love with a boy like Jongwoon. Not in this life.

Jongwoon prayed that someone would come and save him from this whole situation, and it seems like Hogwarts knew how to grant wishes, because at that very moment the Head of Hufflepuff house appeared next to them, dispersing them and complaining about the youth, who instead studies, only thinking about dating. Jongwoon explained in embarrassment that they weren't dating (much to his regret) and it was a misunderstanding, after which Kim quickly said goodbye to Hyukjae and hid in his room until the end of the evening. Unfortunately, he could not hide from his thoughts and feelings. Jongwoon was such a coward, so he decided to take the simplest solution to this problem: avoid Hyukjae and his feelings for him at all costs.

Although, of course, in his heart he knew that his sincere desire was quite the opposite. If it ever comes true, then, despite the fact that Jongwoon was a wizard and conjured literally every day, he will believe in the true magic of Hogwarts.

Twenty years after their long-awaited confessions of mutual feelings with Hyukjae, he will remember all his fears and experiences, and understand that he was such a fool. Sometimes it is not enough to wish for something, you need to act. But everything comes with experience, and souls meant for each other will eventually find a way to connect. Those were Ryowook's words. Ryeowook generally said many useful things since his second year at Hogwarts.


End file.
